


come home

by boatandcompass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, harry worries a lot, i tried v hard with the british lingo dont kill me its not my first language, lots of fucking cuddling, louis is a needy lil shit even though he pretends not to be, probably stupid ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatandcompass/pseuds/boatandcompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to visit his mum and Louis has a cold and the neediness is kind of embarrassing</p>
            </blockquote>





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is REALLY short sorry idk if it's any good i hope it is
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this a long time ago and I am not proud of it anymore. I've come very far in my journey with learning "how to write" for lack of a better term, and I feel that this work does not represent that. However, I'm not going to delete it because a small few people did actually like it and I'm not going to take it away from them. Feel free to read it if you want because it isn't absolutely terrible, but just know this is not my best work. Expect better and longer fics from me in the future; I have several things being drafted.

Harry was a mess.

Sure Louis only had a cold, and he kept insisting that he was okay at home alone, but Harry still worried about him. The only thing that kept him relatively calm was when Louis promised to call him every night and to let him know if anything was wrong. Even then, the cabbie had to practically pull him into the car the day he had to leave.

He was visiting his mum in Holmes Chapel for a few days to help her move a few things around the house. Gemma had recently moved out and left her with a bit of extra space. Louis was originally supposed to come, too, but he and Anne decided that it would be better for him to stay back and rest. This did nothing for Harry’s nerves, but they said it was the only way to go.

Harry flicked opened his laptop and clicked Louis’ icon on the skype home screen and pressed the call button. Louis answered on the first ring, his low- quality image flashing up on the screen. The room was completely dark except for the light of the computer screen and a muted television illuminating his sunken face, and he was clutching tight to the duvet to (not successfully) hide a box of tissues. One of Harry’s oversized grey sweaters was draped over his torso, absolutely absorbing him, and he kept rubbing the cuffs of the sleeves at his bleary eyes. Harry could tell he had been in bed for most of the day.  Still, he was smiling as bright as ever, lighting up at the sight of Harry’s face.

“Hi, boo!” Harry chimed into the video camera, waving to Louis who was watching on the other end.

Louis rolled his eyes but gave a laugh anyway, whispering a weak ‘hi’ before sneezing into his arm. “Hi baby.” He redeemed himself. “How’ve you been doing without me?” Louis cheekily smirked and gave the corner of his eye another rub before locking his gaze on Harry again.

“God, I’ve been worried sick about you this whole time, can’t you tell?”

Louis pouted his bottom lip out at him. “Honey, I told you I’d be fine!” He turned away from the camera and coughed hard into his shoulder. “Maybe you _should_ come home early so I can cuddle you until you stop worrying so much. My poor baby Hazza just can’t last three days without me, can he?”

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly as he cast his gaze downward. “It’s not my fault! I can’t help it if I want to make sure you’re well! S’only because I love you so much, Lou.”

“Fuck off, Styles!” Louis laughed, covering his smile with the collar of the sweater.

 Harry found himself so positively endeared that he was biting his lip to keep the dopey grin off his face. And then he covered his face with the sleeves of his jumper when he realized that catching his lip in between his teeth wasn’t enough to hide all of the fondness in his heart for that boy.

“Now wait a minute! You act like I’m the only one acting stupidly in love here! You’re already wearing one of my jumpers and I’ve only been gone a day!”

Louis playfully frowned and threw his hands in his lap. “I was cold, you arse! Don’t you want me to get better so I can kiss you when you come home?”

“I’m gonna kiss you either way it doesn’t matter if you’re well or not.” Harry laughed

“Awh, but honey I’ll get you sick too!”

“I can’t go this long without kissing you! And blowing kisses through the camera doesn’t count!”

Louis rolled his eyes and started to wink at him before sneezing into his elbow and rubbing the cloudiness out of his eyes. “How’s Anne doing?” he asked, trying to look over Harry’s back to see if she was in the kitchen.

“Mum!” Harry called over his shoulder. “Do you want to talk to Louis?”

There was a clattering noise of a knife being dropped on a table and Anne walked swiftly around the corner and into the view of the camera. “Hi, Lou! Sorry you couldn’t be with us!”

Louis shook his head. “Damn hay fever always gets in the way.”

Anne laughed at him. “Just get well soon, darling.” She turned to look at Harry briefly before returning her gaze to him. “And no kissing, you too! Heard you talking from the next room over.  I can’t have both of you sick!”

“Mum!” Harry said in shock, which earned a laugh from both Anne and Louis. Anne pecked Harry on the temple and left for the kitchen again, giving a little wave as she left.

“I miss you, baby.” Louis said sweetly.  “Come back home soon. I’ve got the biggest cuddle waiting for you.”

Harry blew him a kiss and Louis caught it in his hand and pressed it to his mouth. “See? Every bit as good as real Harry kisses.”

 Harry broke out into his dopey grin again. “I can’t wait to see you, angel. I love you soooooooooooooo much.” Harry cooed, drawing out the ‘so’ as long as he could.

Louis’s face turned such a bright rose that Harry could actually see the pink tint on the apples of his cheeks through the horrible-quality video screen. “I love you too, sunshine. Call me again whenever you need me.” He blew harry a kiss with both hands and waved goodbye. Harry returned the gesture, waving into the camera as he closed the laptop shut.

“Hey Mum?” Harry asked once his computer shut down. “Do you think I could go back tomorrow? I’m really sorry I just _really_ don’t want to leave him sick by himself.”

~*~

Harry pulled the collar of his shirt up to shield himself from the rain as he walked the short distance from his car to his house. He unlocked the door and pushed his way in, shaking the raindrops out of his curls the best that he could. He dropped his things on the floor and kicked off his shoes before tiptoeing up the stairs to their bedroom.

He creaked the bedroom door open and Louis jumped. Harry giggled a little and Louis sat up in the bed with a smile. “You fucking bastard,” he said with mock frustration. Harry pouted at the hoarseness in his voice and rushed into the room to sit by him on the bed.

Louis was cuddled up underneath the duvet and his hair was full of static from the pillow. He smiled up at Harry as the daylight bathed his skin, and picked up his hand and laced it with his. Harry couldn’t help but stare at him with a blank awe that he somehow could never shake. Louis was an effortless kind of beautiful and Harry was simultaneously entranced by it and envious of it.

Harry stroked back his hair and thumbed on his temple. “How are you holding up, sunshine?”

Louis coughed and shook a little. “I’m okay. I just missed you.”

Harry pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose. ”I missed you, too. Do you need anything, baby? Do I need to get you medicine? Do you need a cuppa or some blankets?”

Louis shook his head. “No just lay with me, please? Turns out it’s really cold without you here.” He stretched out his arms and Harry fell into him easily, running his fingers through his feathery hair and pecking him on the cheek as they pulled themselves underneath the duvet. Harry gave Louis a fond smile along with a stroke of his fingertip underneath his eye to wipe away the tears that have allowed themselves to slip out. Louis instantly latched onto him and buried his head in his shoulder.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” He half joked, nuzzling his nose into what he knew was the ticklish part of Harry’s neck.

Harry giggled and pushed him away a bit, clutching the blanket up to his throat.

“Haz?” Louis started, pulling Harry’s hands into the cuffs of the oversized jumper he still had on from the night before.

“Mmm?” Harry hummed into Louis’ ear.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” He half-laughed, shying away as soon as the words left his mouth.

Harry chuckled at him and tightened his grip on his hands. “Well why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to make you all gross and disgusting like me.”

Harry sighed and shook his head with a smile before pulling Louis close to him to kiss him long and deep. Louis kissed with his eyes open, not expecting it, and pushed Harry away from him."

"Harry! I'll get you sick; why'd you do that!?"

"Because." Harry smiled. ”You’ll never be gross or disgusting to me; there’s nothing you could ever do that would make me not want to kiss you." Harry kissed him shyly again and buried his head in the crook of his neck. “You’re so beautiful, do you know that? Everything about you is so impressively magnificent and I just love every single inch of you.”

"That's not gonna change the fact that I'm contagious you dolt."

“And tomorrow," Harry shushed him and tapped him on the tip of his nose and Louis shined at him like the sun. "I’m getting you some medicine because I can’t stand to see my poor baby Louis sick like this, even though he’s utterly adorable with his cute little sneezes and a puffy little nose.” Harry was positively beaming, getting as close to Louis as humanly possible.

Louis giggled to himself. “Get some for yourself if you plan on kissing me again anytime soon, babe.”

Harry pecked him on his eyelids and pressed their foreheads together. He smiled brightly at him, mimicking Louis’ own prize-winning smile. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“I love you so much, baby.” Louis sighed, rubbing circles with his thumb into Harry’s hip.

Harry smiled. “I love you, too.” He pressed little kisses all over Louis’ face until he began to laugh, taking him in with a fond stare that he couldn't possible hide.

He would say he had forgotten how being tangled within Louis had felt, but it would’ve been a lie. Truly, it was all he ever thought about. The taste of his lips, the way he hums into a kiss, the way his feet are _always_ freezing and Harry pretends to hate it even though he really doesn’t mind, the feel of his skin under his fingertips, and the way that their heartbeats synced up whenever they were close, or when Harry’s heart skipped a beat whenever he found himself immersed in all that Louis is. “I love you, too.” Harry repeated, because he _was_ in love. He was in love with that mess of a boy sitting in front of him.

Louis pressed his ear to Harry's chest, listening to the drum of his racing heart."You were right, you know." 

"About what?" Harry indulged him, playfully chasing his hands over his torso.

“Real Harry kisses are so much better than skype kisses from Holmes Chapel.” Louis laughed, rolling lazily onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: scruffypuppylou


End file.
